FreedomMania
by BW79
Summary: Mix a Little of Sonic and The Freedom Fighters along with little of the WWE's Wrestlemania and you the recpie for a wrestling event (Sonic style)that you or the people on Mobius have never seen.


BW presents the sonic satam and sonic comic book characters in:

(The Mobius Wrestling Event of the Year!)

The countdown was on to the greatest charity event ever presented on Mobius, "FreedomMania" The one and only wrestling event on Mobius, and it was only 2 days away. The event was to be held at newly spacious 100'000 seated Fighter Dome (think of Detroit's Sliverdome, only bigger), and everyone was looking forward to it, because of the great matches involving the Freedom Fighters, Secret Service members, and the Choatix. But most importantly, the main event, which was a Fatal Four Way match, which put Sonic VS. Knuckles VS. Geoffrey St. John VS. Prince Elias for the Knothole Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship.

Other matches included: Vector VS. Ari., Rotor and Antoine VS. Mighty and Espio VS. Griff and Wombat Stu to crown the first ever Knothole Tag Team Champions, Tails VS. Charmy Bee for the Cruiserweight title, and inside a structure known as the Elimination Chamber, Sally VS. Bunnie VS. Julie-Su VS. Hershey VS. Mina VS. Amy Rose to crown Knothole's first ever Women's World Champion.

Heh, no wonder everyone was getting excited about the event, I mean who wouldn't after hearing about those matches going to be on the card.

Now it's two days later, and everything is in place and ready for the event to get on the way, the ring is engulfed by golden ropes; the mat is pure black and the turnbuckles are solid white with the words "Freedom" on each of them, the doors are opened and fans are coming in by the thousands, the Fighter Dome is completely sold out with over not 100'000 fans, but 300'000 fans. Time to get this show on the road.

The first match is Vector against Ari. The match looks about even, as the combants lock up, as the match lingers on, Ari bodyslams Vector and then climbs up to the top turnbuckle and launches himself with his version of the shooting star press, but unfortunately for Ari, Vector moves out the way, and Ari hits the mat instead, Vector takes advantage of this and nails Ari with a huge spear-like move off the ropes, then covers him and hooks his leg as the ref counted to three and declares Vector the winner of the match.

The next match on the card is for the cruiserweight title between Tails and Charmy Bee (think of Rey Mysterio Jr. against himself), that's how fast-paced the high flying action was between these two, as the match was coming to an end, both Tails and Charmy hit cross body splashes on each other at the same time as they were both coming off the ropes at one another, as they both fell to mat, Tails fell on top Charmy for an unexpected pin and cruiserweight title victory as the ref declared Tails the winner and the first ever cruiserweight champion of Knothole.

The following match was for the tag team titles, as the teams of Antoine and Rotor, Mighty and Espio, and Griff and Wombat Stu began to face other (think of the TLC matches between the Hardyz, Edge and Christian, and the Dudley Boyz), that's how off the page this match was, I mean tables, chairs, and yes even ladders were being used and flying all over the place, at one point during the match, Antoine did a Jeff Hardy stunt, by pulling out not a 20ft, but a 50ft ladder, and setting and climbing up it, and with Mighty and Griff laying on two tables, he preformed a huge, star-studded Swanton bomb, and nailed it on both Mighty and Griff, and breaking both tables at the same time, while that was happening , Rotor was able to climb a ladder and capture the belts, while Wombat Stu and Espio were battling outside, and because of that, Rotor and Antoine became Knothole's first-ever Tag Team Champions.

The match that followed was the Six-Lady's Elimination Chamber match for the Women's World Championship between Sally, Bunnie, Julie-Su, Hershey, Mina, and Amy Rose. The first two ladies to start off were Amy and Mina, and as both ladies were beating the heck out each other, the 2-mintue mark went off, and Julie-Su's chamber opened, and she tore into both Amy and Mina, and as she was doing this, the 2-mintue mark went off again, and Hershey's chamber opened up, and she went straight for Mina, leaving Amy and Julie-Su alone against each other, as all four women were battling each other, the 2-mintue mark went off once more, and outcame Bunnie Rabbot, and she went after all four ladies, clotheslining, press slamming, and suplexing all four ladies, until the 2-mintue mark for last time, and Sally's chamber finally opened up and she went for Amy Rose, as the match progressed, the eliminations went like this, Mina by Julie-Su via Pinfall, Hershey by Bunnie via Submission, Amy by Sally via Pinfall, and Julie-Su by Bunnie via pinfall, this left Sally and Bunnie alone with each other, and boy did these ladies go after each other, pulling out all stops, I mean high-flying, technical , and even ladders were being pulled out, now as the match was coming to an end, Bunnie hit a huge powerslam on Sally, then as Bunnie climbed to the top of a 15ft ladder, she then attempted a Five-Starred Frog Splash, and missed as Sally rolled out the way, Sally then executed a Rolling Thunder on Bunnie, hooked her leg, and got the pinfall over her best friend, was rewarded the match and declared the first-ever Women's World Champion, and after the match, she helped Bunnie off the mat, embraced her friend, and the both left together, to a standing ovation.

The next match up was the main event of Freedommania to crown Knothole's first World Heavyweight Champion. As the crowd stood up to see the entrance of the combants, the saw first saw Geoffrey St. John come out to music that's similar to Razor Ramon's "Bad Boy theme", next up was Prince Elias who came to music similar to Val Venis's (Hello Ladies Theme), next to come out was Knuckles, and he came to the music just like Brock Lesnar's (Next Big Thing Theme), and then finally Sonic came out, and he came out to a song which was very similar to HBK's (Sexy Boy Theme).

As the match began, all four went after each other like never before, Sonic fought ST. John like he never has before, but ST. John dished out just as much as he received from Sonic, making Sonic start to reel, on the other side of the ring, Elias and Knuckles were just beating the living hell out of each other, using everything from ball bats to 2x4 covered completely in solid Steel barbed-wire, in which Elias used on Knuckles to bust him open. As the match was coming to an end, everyone was hoping it would come down to Sonic and Knuckles, but to everyone's surprise, it didn't turn out that way, in fact, it was the unpirticdeble, when Elias rolled Knuckles up in a school boy, and got the pin for the first elimination of the match, an Sonic got the second elimination, by nailing ST. John with a superkick move known as "Sweet Chin Music", so it came down to Prince Elias and Sonic, to see who would walk out of FreedomMania, the World Heavyweight Champion, (think of the Bret Hart-Shawn Michaels Ironman match in 1996), that's how final moments of this main event came to a head, and as Elias was setting Sonic for a pedigree move finish, Sonic was able to reverse and backdrop Elias, and Elias was trying to get up, Sonic hit Elias with same move he eliminated St. John with, the sweet chin music, he then fell on top of Elias, hooked his leg and got the pinfall and the victory, and thus became Knothole's first World Heavyweight Champion.

So as the show came to a close, all participants gather in the ring, gave one final bow to fans, before thanking them for coming out, and to hoping to seeing them again next year.

The End.


End file.
